totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jedzonko dla zwierząt
Odcinek 8 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Kolejna wielka kłutnia zaczeła się i skończyła widać Geoff nie ma zamiaru walczyć dla drużyny. Bridgette i Gwen sprzeczyły się z resztą drużyny oprócz Artura i Very. I nie skończyło się na tym Geoff i Bridgette zerwali ze sobą, a przy tym Niewidomi Kucharze przegrali i wyalili Gwen. I Niewidomi Kucharze wywalili swojego drugiego kapitana. Ten nieszczęsny los trafił na Bridgette która przejeła paleczke po Gwen. Teraz czeka nas jedna z dziwniejszych zadań. Kto tym razem odpdnie? Która drużyna przegra? Czy ktoś się jeszcze pojawi? Oglądajcie dalsze losy naszych bohaterów w My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia Przypalaczy '''JJ: '''Hejka ludzie co tam? '''Beth: '''A nic jakoś tak smutno. '''Courtney: '''A dlaczego ty jesteś smutna? '''Beth: '''Bo nie ma Lindsay! '''McKey: '''O biedna bardzo to przeżywasz! '''Beth: '''Tak tęsknie za nią! '''McKey: '''Chodź przytul się dziewczyno! ''Beth przytula się do McKey 'Beth: '''Dzięki tak by jakby mi lepiej. '''McKey: '''Słuchaj dziewczyno musisz to znieść musisz teraz grać za was dwoje. '''Heather: '''Nie no chcecie żebym się popłakała. '''Courtney: '''No ja zaraz się na serio popłacze. '''Tyler: '''A ja już płaczę. '''JJ: '''O ludzie rzestańcie płakać. '''Courtney: '''Zamknij się to piękna chwila. '''Ezekiel: '''Tak to historyczna chwila! '''JJ: '''O bracie. '''Philip: '''Nawet ja nie jestem taki wredny. '''JJ: '''Co yyy ja nie jestem wredny! Wcale! '''Heather: '''Tak jasne a piekło jest zimne. '''Beth: '''Dobra już mi lepiej. '''McKey: '''I widzisz zaraz ci lżej na sercu. '''Courtney: '''Duncan! Dlaczego my nie jesteśmy tacy zgrani i mnie wcale nie pocieszasz. '''Duncan: '''Courtney? Co ci jest okazujesz uczucia! '''Courteny: '''Co wcale że nie! '''Duncan: '''A właśnie że tak. Kuchnia Kucharzy '''Geoff: '''Słuchajcie trzeba wykopać Bridgette. '''Noah: '''O przestań twoje porachunki dużo mnie nie odchodzą. '''Geoff: '''Ale... '''Noah: '''Tak wiem ale działam tylko i wyłącznie dla swojego interesu. '''Geoff: '''Czego chcesz wzamian za to? '''Noah: '''Chcę żebyś się podzielił ze mną wygraną jak wygrasz. '''Geoff: '''Ale...no dobra niech ci będzie. '''Noah: '''Czyli sprawa załatwiona. ''wchodzi reszta 'Vera: '''Hejka o czym rozmawiacie? '''Noah: '''A o niczym ładna bluzka Bridg. '''Bridgette: '''yyy dzięki? '''Noah: '''Wygląda jakby ktoś wytarł nią podłogę. '''Bridgette: '''I chyba tak właśnie jest ty nią wytarłeś podłogę. '''Noah: '''A tak zapomniałem. '''Artur: '''Ok ludzie co jest na śniadanie? '''Izzy: '''Ej patrzcie jak żongluje. '''Owen: '''Jesteś taka kochana! '''Izzy: '''O wiem o tym, chcesz kotleta? '''Owen: '''Jasne dawaj! '''Izzy: 'Łap. Owen łapie kotlet zębami 'Owen: '''Dzięki Izz. '''Trent: '''Ok zaserwujcie coś bo zaraz umrę z głodu. '''Vera: '''Zaraz będą zapiekanki! '''Owen: '''Juhu jestem głodny! '''Geoff: '''Przed chwilą zjadłeś kotleta! '''Owen: '''To co mam czarną dzióre z brzuchu. '''Izzy: '''O mój żarłok. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idzcie na parking! Parking '''JJ: '''Gdzie jest Chris? '''Owen: '''Hej patrzcie na niebo! ''zaczyna padać śnieg 'Beth: 'Śnieg w Miami? I to w lipcu!! 'Vera: '''Coś mi tutaj dziwnie pachnie. '''Owen: '''Oj przepraszam nie kąpałem się. '''Philip: '''O fuj wstydził byś się. ''jedzie Chris na psim zaprzęgu 'Noah: '''Koleś nie pomyliły ci się pory roku? '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Courtney: '''A więc dlaczego jesteś na tym zaprzęgu. '''Chris: '''Halo nic wam to nie sugeruje? ''słychać tylko odgłos bąka '''Artur: '''Owen jak mogłeś?! '''Owen: '''Przepraszam. '''Chris: '''Za bardzo kreatywni to nie jesteście ludzie. '''Izzy: '''No chyba nie. '''Chris: '''Więc wsiadajcie do moich sań i jedziemy do schroniska. '''Bridgette: '''Jak mogę spytać to dlaczego? '''Chris: '''Bo tam odbędzie się dzisiejsze zadanie. Schronisko '''Chris: '''Powitajcie zatem właściciela tego schroniska! '''Heather: '''O przestań już dość nas upokożyleś jadąc tutaj saniami. '''Chris: '''Trudno taka moja praca. '''Właściciel: Hej ludzie dzisiaj przygotujecie jedzenie dla zwierząt. 'Courtney: '''Ok gdzie mamy to zrobić? '''Właściciel: '''Tam maice przygotowane stanowiska. ''stolik Kucharzy 'Bridgette: '''Ktoś się zna na jedzeniu dla zwierząt. '''Owen: '''Ja! Ja! Ja kocham jeść jedzenie mojego psa. '''Izzy: '''Ty też. '''Bridgette: '''Ok wy jesteście odpowiedzialni za produkcję. '''Geoff: '''O pani kapitan zwala swoją prace na innych. '''Bridgette: '''A zapomniałam ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za dostarczego wszystkiego co potrzebne. '''Geoff: '''Ale... '''Bridgette: 'Żadnych ale idź pracuj! stolik Przypalaczy 'JJ: '''Dobra ludzie zaczynamy! '''Tyler: '''Ale od czego mamy zacząć? '''JJ: '''Od yyy tego brązowego. '''McKey: '''Ok mam. '''JJ: '''A teraz może to czerwone. '''Philip: '''Mam co dalej? '''Courtney: '''Dobra ja to zalatwie. '''JJ: '''Hej to ja jestem kapitanem. '''Courtney: '''Przykro mi ale ja dzisiaj obejmuje dowodzenie! '''Duncan: '''Courtney chodź tutaj. '''Courtney: '''Nie Duncan zacznij podgrzewać mięso. ''stolik Kucharzy 'Artur: '''Ok mamy chyba wszystko. '''Vera: '''Owen?! Izzy?! '''Owen: '''Ale pyszne! '''Izzy: '''Jakie to dobre! '''Bridgette: '''Hej weźcie ich z tąd! ''Trent i Artur odciągają ich 'Owen: '''Hej nie można tego jeść! '''Bridgette: '''Kto wam powiedział że możecie?! '''Izzy: '''Geoff! '''Bridgette: '''To tak pogrywasz marsz z tąd. ''stolik Przypalaczy 'Philip: '''No ładnie to wygląda. '''McKey: '''Chyba wygramy '''Beth: '''O było by super! ''stolik Kucharzy 'Owen: '''Mmm to wygląda pysznie. '''Izzy: '''Juhu czuję wygraną. ''ocenianie 'Chris: '''Zobaczmy jak sobie poradziliście. Oceni was nas specjalista. '''Specjalista: '''Ok więc niech najpierw Zawzięci Przypalacze. '''JJ: '''Oto nasze danie. '''Courtney: '''Przepraszam ja to podam. '''JJ: '''Ok jak chcesz. '''Specjalista: '''Hmm dobre ale mało wapnia 9/10. '''Duncan: '''O tak widzę wygraną. S'pecjalista: 'Niewidomi Kucharze teraz wy. '''Bridgette: '''Proszę oto nasze dzieło. '''Specjalista: '''10/10 niczego tutaj nie brakuje! '''Bridgette: '''Juhu łii! '''Chris: '''A więc was Zawzięci Przypalaczę widzę na ceremonii. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Mam tylko 8 patelni. Dla jednego z was to już koniec gry. *Beth *McKey *Philip '''Beth: '''Wow zostaje w grze. '''McKey: '''Ja też to świetne! '''Philip: '''Uff straszne. '''Chris: '''A kto jeszcze jest bezpieczny? *Ezekiel *Duncan '''Chris: '''Chłopacy zostajecie. '''Ezekiel: '''Superowo. '''Duncan:'O tak baby. 'Chris: '''Mam jeszcze tylko 3 patelnie. *JJ *Heather '''Chris: '''Wy łapcie te wasze patelnie. '''JJ: '''Jest zostaje. '''Heather: '''Uff ja też. '''Chris: '''Mamy dwójke zagrożonych Courtney i Tyler. '''Tyler: '''Co? Dlaczego chcecie mnie wywalić. C'ourtnety: 'O kto na mnie zagłosował to będzie miał źle. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla... ''dramatyczna muzyka '''Chris: '''Jest dla ... Tylera! '''Tyler: '''O tak! '''Courtney: '''Co? Jak to żądam ponownego podliczenia głosów! '''Chris: '''Dobra nie gadaj już. '''Courtney: '''Ale... '''Chris: '''Ochrona. '''Courtney: '''Pożałujecie zobaczycie! '''Chris: '''Czy drużyna będzie szczęśliwa bez Courtney? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć ogladajcie kolejny odcinek My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant